


Wild Child

by Orangelover18



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blood moon, F/M, Feral Link, Feral Sidon, I apologize in advance, Link can only speak is grunts and roars, Link gets bad reactions from Blood Moon, Link is lowkey spoiled by his Lynel mom, Link may have a crush on another Lynel, Link refuses to become the hero, Link respects Ganon, Link was raised by a Lynel, Lynel mom, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Open to Interpretation, Sidon also has issues, Sidon is the new Hero of Hyrule, Sidon think Link is cute as first, Wildlings - Freeform, and squeaks, cuz he hisses, everything is fine this is fine im fine we arE ALL FINE, hes in denial, link still hears zelda's voice but it's sort of different now, mostly as a kitten tho, my poor fish bby, that sort of mind set, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangelover18/pseuds/Orangelover18
Summary: In which Link was raised by a Lynel and happens to stumble across a certain land-dwelling shark.AU where rather than being in the Shrine of Resurrection, Link is reincarnated as some hylian kid that is found and raised by a motherly Lynel.Yes I'm into Botw and Sidlink fight me





	1. A Bundle of Flesh (Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is originally from my Wattpad, Oranjuulover18.  
> It's called Wild Child (SidLink) and actually has more chapters up, but that's if you're willing to go on the mess known as Wattpad lol. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. It's going to hopefully be more....different(?) than most SidLink stories....

I bite at the remains of what was once a deer, blood soaking into my fur. Ever since His Reign over Hyrule I've become much more irritable.

I can't stand anything within 10 feet from my territory, let alone something IN my territory. Anything that's willing to cross my plains are looking for a death wish.

My ears flicked. I could hear crying. In my territory.

I growled.

What kind of foolish creature could've wandered into my territory?

I began my search for the wretched wailing. It's cries were inhuman, getting louder by the minute.

Finally, I had found the source.

There, in the shrubs, was a small fur-less creature, bundled up an old worn out cloth. It's cries still persisted.

It looked like the same, albeit foolish, creatures I see walk about, speaking in a tongues.

Occasionally they would try to challenge me, only to meet their demise. But this one was small. Was something wrong with it?

I kneel in closer to it and sniffed.

It smelled fresh, though not in the meal kind of way.

 **"It's a pup!"** I realized!

Without hesitating, I grabbed it and lead it back to the cave I was residing in.

I don't care what type of creature this is, it is still but a pup is a pup and pups are defenseless by themselves!

I set it down onto a rock. I have never taken care of these creatures before, but I was going to treat it like any other Lynel cub. Now the only issue is its name.

I need to be able to call it away from danger, tell it how to efficiently kill without error. If this cub was going to be a Lynel it was sure going to be the best Lynel there ever was!

_Link._

I shot my head up and frantically looked around.

 **"Who said that?! Show yourself!"** I demanded.

Nothing.

After a few moments of silence, (and surveying the area at least 3 times) I turned back to it.

 **"Link, huh?"** The name sounded familiar, but yet I couldn't keep my mind away from that particular name.

**"You shall be Link."**


	2. Smart, but Stubborn (Chapter 2)

**"Cmon..... You're almost there.... Just a few more steps...."** Giggled a certain hylian from afar.  
His prey, a silver bokoblin, was about to step onto his cleverly built, leaf-covered, pit trap. With just a few more steps, he could soon rush into their camp and steal what valuables they had without the silver bokoblin overpowering him. He brought his special bow and everything! Link just knew it was 100% foolproof!  
 **"LINK!"**  
Almost 100% foolproof.  
The earth shook as his mother's hooves trampled violently against the ground.  
Upon hearing the impending doom, the silver bokoblin immediately dropped its weapons and ran back to its camp.  
 **"MOM! YOU RUINED MY PLAN!"** Link whined.  
The Lynel mother simply huffed in annoyance.  
 **"Reckless you are! You are causing unwanted tension between the neighboring camps! Just the other day I had to fight an entire clans worth of bokoblins and moblins because of your little 'pranks'."** She snarled.  
Link stubbornly looked away and stamped his feet in frustration, a bad habit he unknowingly learned from his beastly mother.  
 **"You're no fun. Besides they're not that smart! I've seen how those hhh-hhhyli-hyylian creatures act and how they dress! Those bokoblins and moblins don't know the difference between me and a stupid hhh-hhyllian! A simple trap can bring them all down! All I gotta do is just lure them in, no problem! And I can fight a few of them if they don't make it in the trap!"**  
 **"But that's the issue- You can only fight a FEW! And if you keep pissing them off, more and more will come that not even your little traps will be able to stop them and save you!"** She roared back.  
Link looked down in defeat. His best traps could at most capture 4 bokoblins or 2 moblins and they took a lot of time and effort to make, as well as planning on how to lure said monster in trap. If there were anything more added to it, everything could fall apart very easily. If everything were to fall apart it could- no WOULD lead to imminent death.  
Still, Link wasn't going to admit his mother was correct and proceeded to stamp his feet like a young child would do when they're throwing a tantrum. A young, feral, child. Which wasn't too far off, in the Lynel's eyes that is.  
The mother sighed, knowing that her son was just as stubborn as her.  
She ruffled Link's hair with her hand and then coaxed him to come back home.  
He begrudgingly obliged.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes these chapters are short, mainly bc I'm trying to build up I guess....? I really hope you like this. It's suppose to be an insight on what kind of character Link is in this story. Smart but doesn't always think ahead and it very stubborn. Prolly how I played Link in BOTW tbh. I would LOVE messing around with the NPCs and just seeing how they would react! So yeah, Link may not have some sadistic tendencies later on, I'll just pretend it's part of being raised as a Lynel hehehehe. Comment what you think and more to come!! Chapter pic is drawn by me


	3. Everyone is Startled (Chapter 3)

**"What's wrong Mom?"** Link inquired to his pacing mom.  
 **"More bokoblin camps are gathering around us. They're going to get annoying fast."** She grunted in annoyance.  
 **"I could get rid of 'em! Or we can scare them off!"** Link squeaked excitedly, his ears perking up at the thought of causing potential mayhem amongst others.  
 **"More would just replace them, plus they would come back from the Blood Moon. I've also noticed that more and more silver bokoblins have been showing up."**  
Link's eyes glistened in glee upon hearing this.  
 **"OH MY GANON! REALLY???"** He chirped in pure glee.  
 **"I'm going to stop you right there! You are NOT prepared to take on 5 bokoblin camps at once, ESPECIALLY when each of them have silver bokoblins in them!"** His mother growled, towering over him, asserting dominance.  
Link shrank at his mother's authoritative tone, but still held his ground. Which consisted of him puffing out his hair, making him seem bigger than he was. How a simple Hylian was able to do something like that is beyond Hylia herself.  
 **"Don't you dare puff your mane at me! I raised you better than this!"** The Lynel glared at her Hylian son before grabbing him by his mane and draping him over her shoulder.  
Link squeaked in shock before pitifully growling in protest, clawing at his mom with his pathetic excuse of claws.  
 **"We are moving."** She simply stated.  
Link growled and hissed, like he would back when he was but a mere pup.  
 **"NO! I DON'T WANT TO MOVE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I DESERVE TO HAVE A SAY IN THIS!"** She continued walking, supplies in the other hand, weapons on her back.  
 **"I-I'LL JUST GO LIVE WITH THOSE HH-HYLIANS!! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!"** He roared in frustration.  
His cries fell on deaf ears.  
  
  


**".....Hey mom?"** Link had been silent for the past couple of hours, after realizing that his kicking and screaming wasn't going to change anything.  
 **"Yes, Link."** She numbly responded back, focused on getting to wherever their destination was.  
 **"Where are we going exactly?"** He asked.  
 **"Any place that doesn't have bokoblins."**  
 **"Oooh! Do you think we'll see any other Lynels???"** Link asked, perking up from his previous 'pouty' state.  
The beastly mother laughed at her pup's childish nature. No matter how much he would age, he still managed to somehow keep on being the same menace he was those many blood moons ago.  
 **"Perhaps, but don't get too excited my pup. Other Lynels aren't as willing to adapt as much as I am. They wouldn't hesitate to hurt you."**  
 **"Awwww..... I was hoping I could make a new Lynel friend...."** There was a purr of disappointment emitting from the feral Hylian.  
 **"Lynels aren't that interesting-"**  
 **"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? LYNELS ARE AMAZING!! YOU GUYS LOOK SO COOL AND CAN FIGHT SO AMAZINGLY AND ARE SUPER SMART AND ITS JUST INCREDIBLE!!!"** Link exclaimed suddenly, cutting off and startling the poor motherly Lynel that nearly chucked him across the scenery.  
 **"SILENCE. Do you WANT to draw attention to us? Especially when we are out in the wild during a BLOOD MOON?"** She growled, bringing him closer to her face.  
Link nervously gulped before frantically looking in any direction but his mother's.  
 **"Ehehehe.....I forgot....."** He sputtered out embarrassingly.  
She placed him upon the horse part of her body, before equipping her Lynel Sword from her back.  
 **"Just stay there and keep quiet."** She ordered.  
Link huffed before finally making a small noise of confirmation.  
With that, they rode off into the night.  
  
  
  


"Prince Sidon, is everything alright?"  
Sidon jumped as he was ripped from his internal thoughts.  
He gave the newly hired maid a shaky smile before recomposing himself.  
"A-Ah, my apologies madam. I've just been worried about the usual with Vah Ruta and what-not. I'm just hoping we can find a Hylian to defeat it soon..." He admitted, cheeks as red as his scales from embarrassment.  
"I'm-I'm so sorry! I should've known! I deeply apologize for disturbing you, my Prince!" She sputtered out sadly.  
Sidon panicked and quickly tried to cheer up the poor young lady.  
"Noononoononononononono you're fine! This is your first time working at the Domain! You just didn't know and that's okay, YOU are okay!" He performed his signature pose to ensure her everything was alright.  
"A-Are you sure....?" She whimpered.  
"Yes, everything is fine. You should get some rest now, okay?"  
She was about to protest before Sidon cut her off.  
"And those are by my orders! The Prince's orders!" He grinned humorously.  
"A-Ah, Y-Yes my Prince!" And with that she clumsily scurried off.  
' _She's definitely too young to be stressing over things like this. Though I guess I'm one to talk.'_ He chuckled at his own inquire.  
 _'I should get some rest as well.'_ Sidon laid himself onto his waterbed.  
He wondered what his Hylian Hero would look like. How they would act. What would they wear. Soon enough, his thoughts of the perfect Hylian Hero were washed away from his thoughts by sleep, as well as his worries. Draining into his subconscious to then later be reused. Little by little his once pure pond was slowly growing murky. The resentment and doubt was beginning to pile up to the clear blue surface. Yet Sidon still denied these feelings. They couldn't be real. He was an optimistic! The light to everyone's day! There was no time to be sad! He should be happy in honor of Mipha! Mipha would've WANTED him to be happy!  


Right?  
  
  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which this chapter takes a dark turn. I didn't even intend to give Sidon some sort of 'edgy' vibe. I just like the whole trope of "fire in back ground -this is fine I'm fine everything's fine wE ARE ALL FINE" sort of deal. Plus the idea of Sidon having an un-princely moment that isn't smut like I see in all of the other fanfics (I know what u guys do) sounds p great. Just him being like "YA KNOW WHAT-" I just feel that Link will definitely test his patience, at least I hope he does. That or Sidon may end up being like "omg he is like a kitty can I keep him I promise I'll feed him and clean up after him" with Link in the corner hissing and spitting angrily. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit longer than the last couple, but I wouldn't exactly count on the rest of the chapters being as long as this one. Please like and comment and all that jazz~!!!


	4. Afraid (Chapter 4)

**"Damn Bokoblins....."** The older Lynel grunted, slashing at the remains of a Bokoblin before it disappeared into a black smoke.  
 **"Do you want me to help?"** Tiredly muffled Link, face buried into his mother's mane.  
 **"Not tonight. Just sleep, my pup."** She purred back, steadying her pace so that her sleeping pup wouldn't fall off.  
 **"Mmmmmm...."** Link mumbled in response, clearly slipping into the comforting unconsciousness known as sleep.  
 **"Good pup...."** She looked around for a potential resting area for her pup, one that wouldn't be disturbed by Hylians and Monsters.  
Being stealthy as a Lynel is not a very easy thing to do, ESPECIALLY during a Blood Moon and she need to find a shelter, FAST.  
Throughout the years, Link always had a weird reaction to the Blood Moon. He would grow drowsy, fainting a good 90% of the time, experience sickening night terrors, and would overall become vulnerable. His mother started to notice this strange behavior around the time when he was crawling and was only able to make simple squeaks and cries as communication.  
The first time he passed out she panicked. She feared that her small pup had died right in front of her eyes just then, considering that no matter how much she moved him he did not awake. She prayed to Ganon, begging him to take her life and not her child's. Then came the shaking. Link would begin to violently convulse in his sleep with a pained expression painted onto his face. She was terrified, pleaded to Ganon, Hylia, ANYONE to stop this from happening to him.  
Her cries only echoed throughout the valleys of her territory into silence.  
She knew she couldn't do anything to save him. She couldn't- no WOULDN'T dare use a weapon against him, at least to kill him. She just couldn't bring herself to...  
And so......she waited....  
She comfortingly rubbed her pup's head, hoping that whatever was happening to him, would pass.  
When the Blood Moon ended, his tremors ceased. He awoke, groggy and afraid, and desperately tried to make his way to his mother's large arms. He cried nonstop, as did the Mother.  
They both were afraid, but little did she know that Link's fear was something entirely different from what her fear was.  
  
  
  


 **"Link, my dearest pup, what do you dream of on those Blood Moon nights?"**  
 **"I dream that....... I hurt you....."**  
She stopped in her tracks, turning to look at her newly teenage son.  
 **"I have these dreams where I'm fighting you and I.....I kill you..... Some voice is telling me that you're the bad guy and that I should hate you......."** Link choked back a sob.  
 **"That you are nothing more than a mindless monster and that my 'job' is to eliminate you, but-!"** He tried to wipe his tears away, as to not show vulnerability, but to no avail. His face was getting redder and his voice was cracking more and more.  
 **"You aren't mindless! You're my mother! You aren't bad! I don't want to hurt you mom! I don't want to be like that! I just- I just want to love you but those dreams are scaring me! I'm scared I'm going to hurt you a-a-and I don't want to hurt you!"** He wailed, stamping his feet around in frustration, his hands ferociously rubbing his eyes.  
 **"I don't wa-nt t-to hh-hurt youu......."** He sobbed, his language slurring into cries as he slumped to the ground.  
The beastly Lynel looked down at her quivering son's crumpled form.  
She slowly trotted over to him, wrapping her strong arms around him.  
He slightly jumped, but soon nestled further into his mother's mane.  
 **"It's going to be okay, my pup......."**  
  
  
  


**"We will figure out how to fix this..... Together....."**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw I think I made this chapter sad ;3; Yeah so no Sidon this chapter, SORRY!! I'd like to imagine that the Blood Moon actually lasts a bit longer than it does in the games, like maybe at LEAST 30 minutes. 30 mins - 1 hr? Or is that too long? So idk if anyone knows this, Link is an adult in this fic. Most likely just turned 20-21, he is a young boi, tho I guess his soul is like more than 100. Also I wanted the Monsters to pray to Ganon like the Hylians do to Hylia. Just thought it'd be a neat concept, tho Strongk Mom was getting p desperate and was going to take anything. So, Link gets weird reactions from the Blood Moon. How the heck am I gonna write Sidon reacting to that.....is he gonna react to it........? He prolly gonna be like "IAKSKAKSDMDK GUYS UM????!!" And be traumatized or something. Or maybe something different cuz that's sounds too......predictable....? Idk. Y'all prolly think I know what I'm doing but I make this stuff as I go along. Like, comment, all that jazz or something like that. I also just thought of another idea but that's for another time huehueheuehuehue


	5. What's This? (Chapter 5)

**"Are we there yet?"** Asked a certain bored Hylian, face buried deep into his mother's mane as another way to annoy her.  
 **"Link, that is the fifth time you have asked that. No, we are not there yet."** She grunted back, patience wearing thin by the minute.  
Link roared in frustration, putting his hands to his head.  
 **"Graaaahhhh!!! But this is sooooo boooorrrriiiinnnggggg!!!"** Link started to looked around mischievously.  
 **"Why don't we do...."** He quickly hopped off his mother's back.  
 **".....do something fun instead!"** He then ran off into the shrubbery, chirping in pure mischief and glee.  
 **"LINK GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! YOU WILL NOT BE DRAWING UNNECESSARY ATTENTION TOWARDS US, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"** She roared, galloping after the direction he took off in.  
Of course, Link wouldn't be Link if he hadn't set up a few traps a long the way, things that would cause her to trip and fall or things that would pop out and scare her.  
 **"When I get my hands on him he's gonna wish I never chose to save his sorry ass...."** She grumbled, picking out a handful of twigs and rocks from her mane.  
By the time she reached the little Hylian, he was crouching behind a couple of bushes, quietly staring very intently at something. The Lynel knew this was odd, seeing as how he shifted from his giggly, mischievous self to but a silent, stalking predator.  
She hid herself behind some trees and glanced to where her pup was stalking.  
 **"Oh...."** Standing there where two tall creatures.  
One Rito and the other a Zora.  
She could now understand why he was so intrigued.  
 **"What are those things, mom? Why is one so scaly and why does the other one have feathers and what is it holding and are those spears-"** Link was getting excited, which meant he was getting loud.  
 **"Shh. Did I not teach you about stealth?"** She quietly grumbled back in what could be interpreted as a whisper.  
Link slapped his hands over his mouth, looking very sheepishly at his mother. He nearly made a potential mistake that 'could've-most-likely-would've' lead them to their deaths.  
 **"...Sorry."** He chirruped back quietly. The Lynel just shook her head before turning to subtlety point at the creatures he was so interested in.  
 **"The one with the feathers is a Rito. The other one is a Zora. They are like Hylians and Hyruleans, on the matters that they dwell on these lands. And before you ask- no, they do not like our kind."** She sharply said the last part, knowing Link would try to get closer to them. Now knowing what kind of relationship he had in mind is an entirely different story.  
Link pouted and turned away and started to open his mouth before his beastly mother cut him off.  
 **"No, we cannot hunt them. The Ritos can fly and the Zoras are very loyal to one another. If we hurt one, we hurt them all."**  
Link immediately shut his mouth after that, tongue sticking out in frustration.  
 **"Why are they even here thennnnn!"** He whined.  
 **"That....I do not know... Ritos don't usually stray from their homeland and they especially don't converse to Zora like this. Same goes with Zoras...."** She pondered to herself, worrying Link.  
If his own mother didn't understand another creature's behavior, then something must really be up!  
 **"Get on my back. We need to find an alternate route."** Link complied without a word, hopping onto his mother's back a bit shaken about his mother's concern.  
.....But just before they were to leave-  
There was a sound. A soft, sweet sound, pleasant to the ears.  
Link's ears perked up and he jerked his head towards the direction it was coming from, as well as his mother.  
The Rito bird they had just seen was now moving his weird giant object in his hands, swaying it back and forth, creating a pleasant sound from it.  
Link was utterly fascinated.  
 **"Mom."**  
 **"No."**  
 **"Mother."**  
 **"NO."**  
 **"Please."**  
 **"I ALREADY KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING."**  
 **"I need one."**  
 **"I AM** ** _NOT_** **GETTING YOU WHATEVER THAT IS - IT IS WAY TOO BIG."**  
 **"But mother I** ** _need_** **it."**  
 **"NO YOU DON'T, LINK."**  
 **"It can make sounds, Mom! SOUNDS!"**  
 **"AND FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!"**  
By that point, subtlety and stealth was thrown out the window as they trotted off onto the grassy plains.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Commander, did you hear that?" One Zora perked up.  
"Yeah.....it sounded kinda like a Lynel....." Said Commander shivered at the thought.  
"What should we do?" Frantically asked the other Zora. There was already ONE Lynel, and now there were two?!  
The Zora pondered a moment before responding.  
"....Warn the soldiers as well as the King, but don't let anyone else know. We don't want a mass panic, especially if we aren't 100% if what we heard was a Lynel."  
"Yes sir!" The other saluted.  
There couldn't be another Lynel, especially around the Domain.  
It was just impossible!  
The Zoras quickly headed back to the Domain, eager to tell the King what had just transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THUS LINK HAS FINALLY SEEN HIS FIRST ZORA AND RITO! *Clap clap clap* dunno if this a slow burn, but it probably may be oof. Also I'd like to imagine that the world to Link is like his toy store- he sees something and is all "I want" and usually he's able to get it bc, well, badass mom is badass. Also if you can guess who the Rito is then yayyyyy I did good at describing them(?) The more the story goes on the more it just shows how much of a lil-shit Link is. He's a hell-raiser. But he's p cute in my book, at least in this story. Like a "D:< I do what I want!" kind of cute bratty but then goes from "D: " bc he did something stupid that embarrasses him. He's a mama's boy, and sometimes he proudly shows it. I mean, if your mom could take down camps of enemies without a scratch, I guess that would be something to be proud of. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! Like and comment and all that jazz~!


	6. Where Loyalty Resides (Chapter 6)

 

"Another Lynel is wandering around the Domain?" King Dorephen was perturbed by these sudden oncoming events that were being told to him.  
"That's not all!" Another Zora stepped in.  
"We also heard another noise. It was similar to the Lynel's roars, but was...smaller?" He seemed bewildered at his own report.  
"Smaller?" The King looked intrigued. "How so?"  
"It....didn't exactly sound like a Lynel, or at least a full grown Lynel. It sounded unusually young..."  
"A young Lynel......?"  
"Is there such a thing?"  
"Maybe it'll be easier to kill?"  
"Are Lynels even able to have offspring?"  
"Should we warn the others?"  
King Dorephen rubbed his temple before raising his authoritative hand up.  
"Soldiers, calm down. We need to confirm whether this is true or not. In the meantime, keep this a secret from the people of the Domain and double the guards on patrols."  
"Yes your highness!" The soldiers saluted him before filing out of the room.  
King Dorephen sighed before anxiously rubbing his temples.  
"Of all things to happen..... _Another_ Lynel...." He muttered.  
"Father? What is this I'm hearing about another Lynel?" A certain, regal and royal, voice asked.  
The King inwardly groaned, knowing that his son was not going to be left out on these upcoming events and would probably go as far as putting himself in harm's way to find out what was going on.  
"The guards think they heard another Lynel not too far outside of the Domain."  
Sidon's eyes widened in visible fear.  
"Another Lynel?!" He guffawed.  
"But-" The King raised his hand before his son could cause some sort of commotion. "-It's only a rumor. It hasn't been confirmed whether or not there actually is another Lynel roaming about."  
Sidon slightly calmed down at this new information, but was still shaken up. The fact that there is even a rumor going around is still terrifying.  
"Thank you for telling me, Father." Sidon said quietly.  
King Doraphan hummed in response, thinking long and hard about the situation.  
Prince Sidon excused himself, retreating back to his room.  
He had a lot to think about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 _"......ink........."_  
Huh?  
_".....L........nk............ink........"_  
What the hell?  
_"W......ke.......p....."_  
What's going on?  
_".....Wake.........up.......Link...."_  
No, I...  
I don't want to wake up...  
_"N...o! .....op! Wh.......re yo......oing??!"_  
What's happening?!  
There's screaming.  
She sounds so scared.....  
Who exactly is she anyways?  
_"....nt do......is! Lin.........member...! Pl....!"_  
Mom! I-I need Mom! Where is Mom?!  
I-I'm too scared to open my eyes, mom. Please help me! Someone!  
Please..  
**"Link."**  
My ears perked up.  
This was a different voice, different than the usual voice I heard. It was low, powerful, and familiar.  
**"Open your eyes Link."** He commanded.  
I opened my eyes.  
Darkness was swirling around me, as if I was in the middle of a tornado.  
In front of me was a man. His skin was darkened in an unnatural why that skin should not be. It was....corruption? Yet it seemed to mold onto his features perfectly...  
His mane was red. Burning even, like an ethereal flame.  
I realized who this was.  
**"So.....you recognize me, I see. It was only a matter of time..."** Ganon unsheathed his sword, ready to end it all.  
Finally he would be free from this eternal hell of his...  
He slowly raised his sword, preparing to strike....  
...Until Link got on one knee, bowing to him.  
Ganondorf was taken aback.  
**"I wanted to thank you, Ganondorf. For giving my mother life on this world. If she wasn't to be created by you....I-I don't know where I'd be...."** Link shakily said, trying to hold back tears at the thought of what his life would be like if he hadn't had his mother to take him in.  
'Was this a trick?' Ganon thought.  
'A ruse to draw me into false security only for him to kill me in the end??'  
But looking into Link's eyes, Ganon soon understood that truly-  
-truly Link had no recollection of anything in his past life...  
With this knowledge it would be easier to kill him, right?  
Yet, it doesn't sit right with him.  
This Link was practically a new person. This Link RESPECTED him.  
Never in his entire living years would he believe that his own arch nemesis would be willingly bowing to him, let alone thanking him for creating the monsters he'd created to wreak havoc across Hyrule.  
Certainly, it would be a waste to kill him when he's like this.  
Ganondorf suddenly came to the realization.

 

Link was on his side.

 

 

 

**(Here's some art to make up for the wait I guess. Not confirming or denying if any of these are "canon".)**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this chapter took so long! It's short, I know. I've been working on art pieces for animefest cuz I'm gonna be selling stuff there in the art auction wooooooo! So I hope this chapter is okay. Link is in fact "dreaming", well I guess he's more in his distorted mind??? I'm not sure???? Some sort of mindscape??? Anyways, Ganon is introduced into the story. I wanted a more physical version of Ganon, but I still wanted some sort of aspects(?) of the BOTW Ganon to be there. Maybe I'll draw it or something to help me describe it. I hope you guys like it, if y'all have any questions , feel free to ask!)


	7. Rash Decisions (Chapter 7)

Link rapidly rubbed his arms in frustration, groaning in discomfort.  
 **"I told you to not run through the bushes."** His mother commented, sighing at her son's stupidity.  
 **"I didn't realize they were poisonous...!"** He growled, violently scratching at his rash.  
 **"Quit scratching. You'll make it worse."** The motherly beast stated, grabbing his arms and pulling them to his side.  
Link hissed in pain as well as in defiance due to being forced to do something he didn't choose to do.  
He gave his mom a dirty look, only to be met with one himself.  
 **"I will not have you tearing yourself up. Skin is a valuable shield to have, and with what little defense you have you definitely need it."** She grumbled.  
Link only pouted in response.  
 **"We shall find a place for you to rest for the time being-"**  
 **"I'm fine! We can keep moving forward!"** Link grunted, wincing in pain from his wounds.  
 **"No. We are going to rest, and that's final."** The Lynel mother stated before hoisting her Hylian son up upon her backside.  
Link groaned in frustration but knew that struggling wouldn't get him out of this predicament.

 **"Is this** ** _really_** **necessary....?"**   
**"If it stops you from scratching, then yes."**  
Laid upon the ground was Link, swaddled into a bunch of makeshift soft shrubbery and moss, arms restricting him from movement. His mother had found an empty, open, cavern and had placed Link onto the ground in a green bundle.  
Link looked at his mother with obvious discomfort and annoyance.  
The Lynel's ears perked up, her head jerking towards the entrance. Her eyes narrowed angrily. The smaller Hylian took notice of this.   
**"What's wrong?"**  
 **"There seems to have been some....bokoblins following us. They have been steadily getting closer to us."** She unsheathed her mighty sword.  
 **"You are to stay here while I deal with them. You are NOT allowed to leave."** She ordered him before trotting out of cavern.  
After a few moments of silence, Link finally grumbled to himself.  
 **"Like hell I'm staying here...."**  
He waited before crawling out of his leaf bundle, making sure his beastly mother was out of both hearing and seeing vicinity.  
He brushed off the stray leaves, whilst also scratching his afflictions, and proceeded to grab his mother's trusty spear. It's dangerous to go alone, after all.  
Link crouched, shimmying his way out of his temporary home, praying to Ganon that his mom wasn't anywhere near him. After some time, Link made it to the base of a tree.  
From there he sprinted off into freedom. Leaving a small trail of skin and blood.

Link was pretty happy at the moment despite having a major itchy rash. He loved the feeling of the wind on his face, the dirt between his toes, and the flora in his hands.  
Mind you, that's how he got the rash in the first place.  
Link was just so curious about the world. He wanted to know how things worked, and how he could use that to his advantage! He wanted to see what was beyond his limit, whether it be complex traps or simple tricks. Fire Chu Chu and Ice Chu Chu goo mixed into one creating an unstable element of exploding Chu Chu goo, using Silent Princesses in different foods on other monsters in order to see if it would make them stealthier (this worked more with Lizalfos, considering that the Bokoblins wanted to kill Link 24/7), or even shoving red hot chili peppers into apples to watch the Bokoblins scream in agony as they burn their mouths trying to eat them. It was a bit sadistic of him but he truly enjoyed being able to do these things.  
After a long walk through the woods, Link came upon a small stream. He was pleasantly surprised, deciding that he could cool off his wounds which have long gone from scratching to burning. He trekked through the middle of the stream, water rising to his knees. Link cupped water into his hands and began to lather his rashes with the cooling liquid. Blood seeped into the water creating a strong, metallic odor that pierced Link's nostrils.  
Link still had his spear next to him, occasionally bringing it closer towards him as comfort. He knew his blood could attract monsters, but Bokoblins are afraid of water and the stream wasn't deep enough for a Lizalfos to swim in. If a monster did come, he could easily defend himself with his spear, hitting the Bokoblins from afar and the Lizalfos up close, though Lizalfos were much easier to reason with than a Bokoblin. Link had everything planned out in case of a common monster attack.  
The only problem was that he didn't take into account about some uncommon 'monsters'.

\--------------------------------------

Sidon was intently surveying for a Hylian, as usual. He looked far off into the wetlands, hoping to find some sort of light to their darkened days.  
 _'The Elders don't believe that a Hylian is who or what will be able to save us, but I am just sure of it! I don't care how long it takes me, I WILL find our hero! Even if it kills me!'_ Sidon boldly thought to himself.  
Just then, his fins twitched. His body had sensed something.  
His eyes began to dilate and his heartbeat grew faster.  
The world around him magnified ever so slowly.  
Sidon looked around in desperate confusion, trying to figure out why his body was acting this way. Normally he is able to understand his own "instincts" and why they occur, but today was a complete mystery. Being like this , whatever this was, was uncivilized. If any of the Elder's saw he was like this, they would shame him for not being able to control himself.  
Sidon knew he was always a tiny bit more different than most Zoras. When his sister died, he had felt something within him stir. He tried to explain it to his father and Muzu, but they only looked at him like he was crazy or that he simply was a 'poor child that was forever traumatized by these unfortunate events'. Yet, Sidon felt that it wasn't mourning. The feeling he felt wasn't the usual sadness that he experienced when losing Mipha, but rather something else. Either way, he decided to drop the subject, knowing that he would never get any answers to how and why felt like that.  
Finally, he smelled it.  
 _Blood._  
Sidon could smell blood.  
He briefly looked around, making sure that no one was there to see him, and jumped off the tower he was stationed at.  
From there he sprinted towards the metallic scent, claws piercing his own hands out of anticipation.

When he found the source, Sidon was in utter disbelief.  
Standing before him was a Hylian male, basking in the coolness of the water. He had wounds scattered across his arms, blood steadily seeping out from them.  
Sidon couldn't believe it. He had finally found a Hylian! And by the looks of his well-toned body, he was surely capable, especially with that cool spear of his!  
He could barely contain his excitement.  
He composed himself before taking a deep breath.  
"Say, hey there! Young one!"

Link sharply turned his head and looked at the unknown Zora in horror.  
This was NOT something he was expecting.  
 _'I knew I should've brought my bow and shock arrows.....'_ He firmly gripped onto his spear, getting into a fighting stance.

Sidon realized this and put his hands up in a calming and peaceful manner.  
"No no no no! I'm not here to hurt you! In fact, I was hoping I could get your help?" He soothed.  
The little Hylian cocked his head to the side, making a distorted look on his face.

 _'It's making noises...ugh, what is it trying to say I don't understand!'_ Link thought frustratedly.  
The fish took a step closer, which prompted Link to raise his spear and point it towards the other's more vital areas.

Sidon slightly jumped at this, but still held his ground. Upon seeing that the Zora wasn't going to move, the Hylian began to make a low grumbling noise, his hair puffing out almost comically.  
 _'Is he......growling?'_ Sidon thought curiously.  
When the Prince noticed his hair was puffing lightly, he chuckled a bit.  
 _'He looks like.....a kitten...!'_ He wished he could go over and just pet him as he would a cat, but seeing that this 'cat' had a lethal weapon he decided against it.  
"It's okay, calm down...." He slowly took another step.  
Bad move.

 _'It's making noises again STOP MAKING NOISES IT FREAKS ME OUT!!'_ Link thought to himself, growing more and more hysteric. He saw the beastly fish take another step and finally snapped.  
 **"G-Get away from me!"** He growled out, sloppily thrusting his spear forward.

Sidon looked on in shock before dodging at the last second, taking ahold of the weapon.  
The Hylian was appalled by this, shaking violently in fear.

 _'He has my weapon! I'm dead! I'm going to die today! I don't want to die...!'_ Link thought sadly, tears stinging his eyes. _'I'm so stupid! Mom....I'm sorry.....'_ Link unwillingly began to emit a quiet, high pitch whimper. The enemy seemed to have noticed this and began to....panic?

The little 'kitten' was crying! Sidon had never made someone cry before! What was he suppose to do! He knew that if he let go of the weapon, the little Hylian would surely try to kill him, but he didn't want him to cry! Unknowingly with his other arm, Sidon started to slowly reach out to the top of the unruly Hylian's head in attempt to comfort him. It didn't go unnoticed by the Hylian.

 _'It's trying to touch me!'_ Link internally panicked. Without any other options, he gave out a pitiful cry.  
 **"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

There was a sudden roar.

Time froze as Sidon's hand was inches away from Link's head.

Galloping. Galloping. Galloping.

With force unmatched to any other, something ripped through the trees.

Angrily standing there was a giant Lynel, tattered with scars of battles it had been victorious in.  
Link and Sidon froze, both in fear for two entirely different reasons.

Before Link could utter a simple yelp, the Lynel yanked the poor Hylian to it's own eye level. Sidon looked upon in horror, trying to emit some sort of tough aura around him, but ultimately failing.  
He was too terrified. This was the other Lynel that he had heard about roaming around the outsides of the Domain.  
The beast angrily glared at Sidon, baring it's ferocious teeth.  
The Zoran prince did what anyone sensible enough would do to ensure their survival.

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry this took so long! Animefest happened and school jut started, plus I've been feeling under the weather. This chapter is longer than most chapters - I think at least. I hope it's enjoyable to read! If there are any mistakes do tell me! Please like and comment-Kudos and all that jazz~! I may start to add more "wildlings" to the story - a term that is basically what Link is in the story, so there may be more OCs but I'm iffy on it. I'm thinking a perky young woman that was raised by a Bokoblin could be the first <:? Link needs friends DANGIT! Friends that are just as weird as him! Anyways enough of me rambling, I hope you enjoy this. Tell me your headcannons, what you wanna see, ask me if you need explaining, etc etc! Bye-bee~!)


	8. Casual Stroll Through the Woods (Chapter 7.5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for how short and late this is.

A young girl was trotting happily through the woods. Her hair was a brown mess, her skin tanned and calloused, but she didn't care. She only cared about finding a good fishing spot, preferably ones with voltfin.  
A loud scuffle broke her out of her thoughts. Curious, she decided to investigate.  
There she saw a small Hylian and a Zora, standing in the middle of a stream and were particularly close. _'Awww! How cute!'_ She thought before taking a second look.  
' _Wait a second, they're fighting! Oh no!'_ She panicked.  
Mom always told her to NEVER fight anyone without a proper weapon, especially a Zora!   
She almost sprinted off to run away and warn her camp before-  
 **"MOOOOOOOM!"**  
 _'Wait, did he just speak....our language?????'_ She quickly turned her attention back towards the fight.  
Just in time too, suddenly a giant Lynel came barreling out of the woods, grabbing the Hylian and carrying it off back into the woods.  
 _'Oh my gosh! Is that his mom?! Is his mom a Lynel???? I have to tell the others!'_  
The young girl got up and dashed towards her camp, excitement flooding her system.  
When she got there she wasted no time, banging on the trees and shaking people awake.  
 **"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WITNESSED!!!"** she squealed.  
 **"I swear to Ganon if this is about another ironshroom....."** groaned a green-haired lady, her body riddled with dirt and dust as camouflage.  
 **"No no no no! It's not that- I mean that would be cool to see -but it's not that!"**  
The hyperactive girl began to jump up and down.  
 **"I saw another one of us! Another one of our kind!!!!"**  
She was beaming with happiness.  
 **"I saw another wilding!"**  
  
  
  


**(Yeah this is a short chapter mainly bc I felt that I needed to update this and I wanted to show pics - like sneak peaks?)**

**These are wildlings that will appear next chapter. If you can guess what type of monster raised them then do tell bc I tried to make it SEEM like they would be raised** **by them** **or something.**  
Yes I used the new challenger approaching meme fight me  
 **The next are ones that will appear in later chapters**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book has turned into a slow burn rip
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this short mini chapter! Please do comment and like and all that jazz! Bye-bee! Stay Orange~!
> 
> Sorry if the format is a bit weird, it was uploaded straight from wattpad ^-^;;


	9. Poison Coursing Through My Veins (Chapter 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry if format is weird - uploaded straight from Wattpad!)

"Prince Sidon, I have your dinner. May I come in?" A nervous Zoran maid said from the other side of the prince's door.  
There was a brief moment of silence before the Prince sighed and managed to muffled out "Yes, you may come in..."  
The young Zora was shock to find the Prince's room an absolute mess and to also see said prince in such a state.  
On the bed in front of her, all wrapped up in sheets, blankets, and pillows, laid none other than Prince Sidon himself. He had created a sturdy fortress out of generic bedding items and was buried underneath them.  
The young Zora awkwardly shuffled around the fort, placing his food on a nearby tabletop. Sidon didn't even dare to peek out, slightly embarrassed that she had to see this shameful display of his, but he was in too much of a rut to charm his way out.  
"I-Is there anything you'd like me to get? Just name it a-and I'll bring it!" She stuttered nervously.  
_'A Hylian that wasn't mauled to death by a beast simply because one stupid prince wasn't able to fend for himself and ran like the coward he is.'_ Prince Sidon shook his head, mumbling a 'no'.  
The maid muttered an 'okay' before turning towards the door but paused for a brief moment.  
"I just wanted to say it was really brave and bold of you to have gone against that Lynel-" _'Kinder words for stupid and foolish.'_ "-and that if you had your proper equipment-" _'My troops alongside.'_ "-you would've definitely killed that beast!" _'They would've defeated the beast with you taking all the credit, as always.'_  
"Th-There are also other Hylians bound to be around the lands somewhere-" ' _Don't even BOTHER looking, you'll never find one!'_ "-so please don't beat yourself up about not getting a Hylian today. H-He would've wanted you to be safe, I'm sure of it!" _'You're the Prince after all! It's better if bad things happen to others and NOT you. Why, we wouldn't want to be having ANOTHER Mipha incident! That would just be oh-so inconvenient~!'_  
He didn't respond which worried the poor Zoran girl as she thought she had said something that had offended the Prince not realizing that this was an internal issue rather than external. She quickly scurried out the door, softly closing it behind her.  
Whether the Prince realized it it or not, his thoughts were getting darker by each passing day, and his "kitten's" death only strengthened it. He tried to replace his melancholy thoughts with work, but not even his own mind would allow it. It was his own body against him, and he subconsciously was starting to come to terms with it.  
"Oh Mipha....you would be ashamed by my actions if you were still here. I bet that even in death you are able to see how pitiful I've become." He whined to himself.  
"Tch... Some Prince of Zoras I turned out to be...."  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  


**"You are an absolute fool!"** Link rolled his eyes and growled in annoyance as he was being carried away by his Lynel mother.  
**"You're lucky that Zora was also a fool and didn't bring his weapons or armies or else you wouldn't be seeing past your next winter!"** She angrily roared.  
The Hylian didn't respond, sulking quietly to himself.  
**"Ugh, this is the last time I let you out of my sight. Each day you and I are going to be training till one of us collapses for rest of this season."**  
Link groaned. He usually loves training with his mom, but when he's pissed her off she finds a way to make their training his own living hell. There was no way of talking out of this  - he would know, he's tried it!  
Sadly, for his mother, that won't stop him from trying to worm his way out into mischief.  
Such as right now.  
There was this thing with his mother, perhaps even all mothers to an extent. Whenever she would go into a rant she would get so into that rant she would end up losing all awareness of her surroundings, even if the rant itself is about being aware!  
Link would, of course, use this to his advantage and quickly slipped away unnoticed.  
  
  


**"Pbbbttt.....as if her rules are gonna keep me from doing what I want...."** Link mumbled to himself.  
He was walking through the dense forest, taking in his surroundings. It had been a good hour since he had separated from his mother, though by now he knew that even going back would be a death sentence - so why not enjoy his free time while he still can.  
**"Oh~? What's this?"** Ahead of him was a small clearing, perhaps even an abandoned campsite. Weapons were strewn about and tents were placed up and tattered.  
He quietly, as any Lynel raised cub would, sneaked his way to the campsite. He picked up some weapons inspecting each one carefully in hopes to find a new "toy" for himself.  
He was about to settle on a fairly sharpened boomerang when-  
_"Elf boy's got my boomerang! That little shi- ow don't push me!"_  
Link immediately got into a fighting stance with said boomerang, pointing it at where the noise was emitting.  
He waited.  
_"Fuck."_ The noise exasperated.  
Link narrowed his eyes dangerously, preparing to strike.  
**"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT-! W-WE DON'T MEAN HARM!"** Popped out a brown haired girl, screaming.  
Link froze.  
_'Did she just-'_  
**"WE JUST WANTED TO TALK TO YOU OKAY! IM SORRY WE SCARED YOU!!"** She apologized loudly and profusely.  
**"Did you.....just speak our language....?"** Link uttered out in pure disbelief.  
**"Y-Yeah we are wildlings just like you! Isn't that cool!!"** She beamed.  
**"This has to be a joke, right.....? This is just some cruel spell conjured by Princess Zelda I-I just know it..."** Link was on the verge of tears. This was too good to be true.  
**"She's tellin' the truth, elf boy."** A green haired lady emerged from the shrubbery. **"Sorry for not, uh, speaking monster that one moment but you were touching my shite and I just do not approve!"** She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.  
**"Oh...."** Link slumped to the ground.  
**"Thank you Ganon.....I'm not the only one......I'm not alone....."** Tears were pouring from his eyes.  
**"A-Are there any more of you guys?"** Link eagerly asked while trying to wipe away his tears.  
**"There's Ton who actually warned us about you coming to the camp, but he hid off somewhere else because the little ones tend to make noise."** Replied the green haired lady.  
**"C-Cubs?!"** Link said excitedly.  
**"Yeah, Mon and Yon! They're super sweet, specially since they were raised by a Moblin!"** The perky brown haired girl added in.  
**"Wait, a Moblin? Were you guys also raised by monsters?"** Link asked.  
**"Yep. Kinda what makes us wildlings."** Green haired. **"I was raised by a Lizalfos and she was raised by a Bokoblin. Name's Scala."** She stuck her hand out, prompting a handshake.  
**"Link."** He returned the handshake.  
**"Oh and I'm Namira!! It's nice to finally meet you! I saw you with that big zora I hope you're okay!!!"** She shook Link's hand wildly.  
**"Ehehe.....Y-You saw that....?"**  
Noticing his discomfort, Scala decided to step in and divert the conversation.  
**"So, uh, Link, what were you raised by?"**  
**"A Lynel."**  
Scala nearly had a heart attack right then and there.  
She looked at Namira with a "did you know" face, only to get a sheepish look from her.  
**"Well.....that explains your stealth."**  
**"The hell is that suppose to mean?!"**  
**"I'm saying your stealth is garbage, Link."**  
**"Look, we can't all be invisible ninjas with pointy boomerangs!"**  
**"Yeah yeah, and speaking of boomerangs can I, oh I don't know, have mine back??!"**  
**"GUYS PLEASE!"** Namira shouted.  
**"Why can't we just try and be frieeeendddsss...???"** She groaned.  
Link paused, looking confused.  
**"Uh....what's a friend?"**

 

 

(Pics of the wildings this chapter are now revealed!)

Namira ^

 

Scale ^

 

Ton (with Mon and Yon) ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Poor Link has never had a proper friend other than his mom. I can relate tbh. Sorry this chapter starts off depressing or something. Sidon is prolly out of character. I love his bubbly personality, and I will be adding it - I just think it would be hard for him to be happy after finally finding his goal and suddenly just BAM gone. I'd like to think he praises Link so much because he personally feels like he doesn't deserve praise - my dark headcanon. They are going to meet again, I promise! The fish will find his pet kitty! Anyways I hope you like this chapter, comment and all that jazz yadda yadda. Bye-bee! Stay Orange~!)


	10. Differences (Chapter 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:)

**".......So what you're saying is that you've NEVER had a friend in your entire life?"**  
 **"Does my mom count?"**  
Scala rubbed her temples with her two index fingers.  
 **"Just....Just how many winters are you exactly?"** She asked wearily.  
 **"23 winters, from birth to now-"**  
 **"Wait you were born a Wildling?! That's awesome! I wasn't a Wildling until uh......well I can't exactly remember my life before being a Wildling, but my mom says I was very tiny and was walked up to her - so I'd assume maybe at least 2 winters?"** Namira piped in excitedly, catching Link off guard.  
 **"I thought being born as a Wildling was normal....?"** Link was starting to feel more like an outcast.  
 **"Well uh....no not really.... b-but I have a theory on why we became Wildlings!"** She got up and begin to dramatically exaggerate her movements.  
 **"So me, Scala, and Ton all have similar beginning stories - when our parents found us it was right after something supposably traumatic happened. I say supposably because we don't actually remember our previous lives, and it's probably for the better."** She placed a hand onto herself. **"Mom told me she found me crying outside of a burning cottage, assumedly my home. She also said there were burnt corpses littered around and that I kept clinging on to her. I'm kinda glad I don't remember any of this......"** She muttered the last part out sadly.  
Namira then pointed at Scala, who had her head in her heads, shaking it from side to side.  
 **"She says her parents found her at a village that was recently raided by bandits. She had been the only survivor. Apparently she was more angry than sad, but was no longer speaking in the Hyrulean's language - so that made it easier for her parents to calm her down. Plus her mom thought she was feisty and cute!"**  
She then hopped onto a tree stump and raised her hand high into the air.  
 **"Then finally there's Ton! He's like REAAAALLLYYYY tall! Like SUPER tall! I swear being raised by a Moblin played a part in him being sooooo tall!"** She jumped up to try demonstrate his exact height.  
 **"He was fairly older than us, like 13 winters. Mon was 1 winters and Yon hadn't even been found or possibly been born yet! He wouldn't give much detail, but I think it involved a cult or something? Either way something really bad happened and he ended up becoming like us - memories were blocked and he was speaking our language. So I have a theory-"** she jumped off the stumped, towering over Link.  
 **"If everyone goes through, like, a terrible time or something, then the WHOLE world can be full of wildlings! Or perhaps we can just take in troubled children because that sounds a little better than forcefully causing harms to other- I dunno what do you think, Scala?"** Namira whipped her head to an irritated Scala.  
 **"Okay.....I know you get excited about your theories and all, BUT IN NO WAY WERE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT TRAGIC BACKSTORIES AND ALL THAT PERSONAL BUSINESS. WE WERE HAVING A CONVERSATION ABOUT FRIENDSHIP AND YOU HAD TO JUST BUTT IN WITH YOUR CONSPIRACIES!"** Hissed Scala, rubbing her temples.  
 **"B-But this is really important to me!!! I-I just want Wildlings to be able to live more freely and need any support I can get...."** Namira was at the point of tears.  
Scala sighed and walked over to ruffle Namira's hair.  
 **"....There's a time and place for everything, kiddo."** She cooed.  
Scala then turned to Link with a perplexed look on her face.  
 **"It just doesn't make any sense. How were you not able to make a single friend throughout your current life span?"**  
Link pondered at this. This all seemed normal to him, was he really _that_ different?  
 **"....I really-"**  
 _"Papa, I think I heard an animal!"_ All the wildlings froze, turning their heads to the source.  
 _"Shhhh..... Don't make to much noise or else the monsters will hear us!"_  
 _"S-Sorry papa...."_  
 **"Damn.....hyruleans...."** Scala took a deep breath.  
 **"You guys stay here. I've got this."** She then proceeded to march out towards the small group.  
Link and Namira scurried to a bush to hide that was also within seeing range of where Scala was.  
Scala was waving over towards the group, signaling them to come closer to her.  
"Evening gentlemen! Are you in need of any a **s** sistance?" She spoke.  
The man sighed in relief, realizing this wasn't some bandit trying to rob them. He stuck out his hand in order to shake hers. She accepted and shook it back.  
"Y-Yes! Thank you! Me, my son, my daughter and my wife got separated. We were hoping to find a stable to reside in since the sun is setting and hopefully catch up to them later or even at the stable. Do you know where the nearest stable could be?" He asked while his son quivered from his head to his toes.  
"Hmmmm." Scala thought to herself for a second. "I'm **s** surprised you didn't see it while walking along the trail. It' **s** that way, after all." She said while pointing the opposite direction of where the man and his son were standing. The man looked surprised but quickly grabbed his son and dashed off, yelling a distant "thank you!"   
Scala walked back over to the group.  
 **"That should keep him busy. Hopefully his wife** **and daughter aren't** **dead - but I mean if so then them's-the-breaks."** Namira nodded along, completely used to whatever had just happened - but Link on the other hand...  
 **"W-What in Ganon's name were those noises that you were making?!"** He chirped confusedly.  
Scala just gave him an odd look.  
 **"Uhh....Hyrulean? The universal language?"** She said as if it was obvious.  
 **"I thought Hyrulean was just a race....????"**  
Scala gave him a pitying look.  
 **"Oh my Ganon..... You poor naive thing...."** She cooed sadly.

\----------------------------------------------

A small young Zora was standing all by himself, playing nervously with his fins. He stared into the abyss known as the forest. He was so close. Just a few more steps and he'd be free.  
"Reylin! What are you doing so far from the daycare?!" A young Zoran woman had picked him up.  
Reylin hissed angrily at his 'caretaker', struggling to get out of her hold.  
"Relyin please please PLEASE stop making those noises! You need to speak like the rest of us!" Her only response was an angry growl.  
"Is everything alright, Madame?" The woman froze. She turned around to see none other than Prince Sidon himself standing before her.  
"P-Prince Sidon! I-I was just getting little Reylin and was going to put him back in the daycare!"   
"I heard something about 'speaking'? Is there something wrong with his speech?" Sidon inquired.  
"Y-Yes, actually. He's never been much of a talker, even during his hatchling years, but things just have been getting....worse. He's slower than some of the other Zoran children, yes I do realize that, but his speech has become....animalistic. Feral even! It started happening right after his parents....passed." She recounted sadly.  
Sidon pondered to himself about this.  
"Perhaps it's his way of dealing with trauma?"  
"I've just never seen trauma acted like....this. He'll get better! I'll make sure of it! I'll fix him!"  
 _'That is not what I was trying to say nor imply.....'_ He thought to himself.  
The woman thanked Sidon (which he had no clue as to why) and proceeded to drag off the wild child to the daycare. Just before leaving Sidon's peripheral vision, the young Zoran gave one last glance to him. He looked sad.  
Sidon sighed. He knew exactly what that kid was going through, yet there was nothing for him to do about it. Truthfully, he was somewhat bitter towards the caretaker. Whether this is trauma or simply a disability, Sidon still felt that the woman's attitude towards the situation was wrong. Trying to "fix" something like that took time and support. Time was what Sidon luckily had, support was a different story. It's hard for others to understand that even more bad things could happen in a bad situation - Sidon experienced it firsthand.  
Sidon sighed. This wasn't something he should be getting worked up over, yet he still couldn't help but worry for the poor kid. There was something deep within him that longed to comfort that poor Zoran child, and that feeling made the prince feel uncomfortable.  
Reluctantly and quietly, he retreated back to his chambers.

"Has anyone seen him???"  
"N-No! Keep looking!"  
"Oh where did you go?!"  
Sidon peered out of his window, looking down upon several frantic Zoras, shambling aimlessly about.  
"I wonder what's all the ruckus about....?" Sidon thought aloud. It wasn't like he could do much anyways, he was currently on 'house-arrest' ever since his little Lynel/Hylian incident and had to strictly be in his room when night came.  
He just rolled his eyes and flopped back into his water pool. He felt like he was a prisoner, or like that one princess from that fictional fairytale with the long hair.  
No matter what analogy he used - he was still deemed trapped.  
Sidon dipped his head under the water, trying to muffle out the panicked yelling coming from the Zoras outside (and the internal screaming from within, but that was something else entirely).  
Slowly, the waves drifted.  
Back and forth.  
Until finally, he was asleep.

 _".....don...!"_  
 _".....idon!"_  
 _"S.......don!"_  
 _"SIDON!"_  
"HUH, WHA-?" Sidon opened his eyes in alert and looked around, only to be met with nothing but a pitch dark void around him.  
"What is-" his voiced echoed in a way that made it seem like it was projecting from all around him. He covered his mouth, feeling self-conscious.  
 _"Sidon! C-Can you see me?"_ A timid voice asked, almost hopefully.  
He turned to the source to find a young woman with long blonde hair and white clothing.  
He recognized her.  
"You're-" He began, but quickly stopped after hearing his booming voice.  
 _"Oh..."_ She sobbed. _"I-I'm so glad you can see me.... It's been too long...and you've grown so much...."_  
She took a minute to compose herself.  
 _"Sidon. I know you may have a lot of questions, but my time is limited. I need your help."_  
Sidon dumbly nodded.  
 _"My trusted knight, my..hero...is currently lost in the world. He was to be reborn after the fatal fight with Ganon but something happened. He is following a path of evil and needs guidance. Please, lead him on the right track."_ She requested.  
"Link....is still alive?" Sidon mumbled to myself in disbelief.  
Without hesitation, He nodded in agreement.  
 _".....Thank you. It's dangerous to go alone. Here, take this."_ She produced a stone tablet with an eerie looking eye on it as well as a sash for it to hang on.  
 _"This is the Shiekah Slate. It will help you throughout your adventures."_ She handed it to him and smiled sorrowfully.  
 _"Please find him Sidon. This is our last hope to save Hyrule."_  
And with that, he woke up.

Sidon was sweating and breathing profusely.  
 _"It had to be a dream!"_ He thought. _"A hallucination perhaps! Princess Zelda herself wouldn't ask someone like ME for help!"_  
He placed his hands outside of his water pool to get, only to feel something cold and unfamiliar.  
Slowly looking, to his left was a stone tablet, staring straight back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Would you call that a plot twist? Sidon is now the Hero of Hyrule! May even make him be able to see koroks, bc idk that be p funny I guess. Quick question - should I make ALL wildlings be able to see Koroks And that can add to their (crazy) or make only Link and Sidon be able to see them (Sidon bc he got the slate and it has that automatic game function of korok finding and Link bc its canon). I will probably add some trippy-ness with Sidon and the slate and its functions. Anyways I hope you like this chapter it s bit all over the place but oh whale - will probably re-edit later! Stay orange!)


	11. See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, Feel No Evil (Chapter 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huehue

Sidon couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real. There was no way this could've happened, it was just a dream!  
Yet laying before him was the very thing "Dream Zelda" had given him.  
He clamped his hands over his mouth to keep himself from screaming.  
After taking a moment to compose himself, he slowly reaches over to grab the slate.  
It activates upon touch, making him jerk back.  
A few minutes go by and it powers off....somehow.  
He picks it up again, flinching at its activation beep. Despite having ancient exterior, it was way beyond any advanced technology he knew. It seemed to have a smooth surface, with some unwanted water droplets on it. Sidon attempted to wipe away the water, feeling guilty that he nearly could've ruined something of precious value.  
The screen flickered on, revealing the of map of Hyrule. Sadly, Sidon was too surprised to really pay attention to what it was and dropped said tablet into his water pool.  
"Ohhhhhh noooooo......." he quietly and internally screamed.  
"Don't tell me I just doomed all of Hyrule.....?" He muttered to himself, fishing out the sheikah slate.  
He took a few moments inspecting it before sighing in relief.  
"Good. Still seems to work..."  
"What seems to work your highness?"  
"AH!" The slate fell right back into the pool. Sidon whipped his body around to face the intruder.  
"M-Muzu! W-W-What are you doing here?!" He sputtered.  
Muzu gave him a stern look of silence.  
Sidon nervously darted his eyes around, profusely sweating.  
".......What are you hiding?" Muzu suspiciously asked.  
"Hi-Hiding? Pfsshhhhhhh, ME? HIDING SOMETHING? A-As if I would EVER! Ah ha ah ha ah ha...ha.....haaaa....." Sidon's laughter died after seeing Muzu's scowl.  
Muzu eyed between Sidon and the sunken slate before leaving silently, and disapprovingly.  
"Well....if I wasn't on lockdown before I sure as Twilight am now....."

————————————————

"So what your telling me is that there is this thing called 'languages'?" Link questioned Scala, unbelieving.  
Scala nodded and simply grunted a 'yeah' as if it was the easiest and simplest thing ever.  
Link pulled at his hair in confusion.  
"But....why doesn't everyone speak the same language?????"  
"I dunno!" Scala threw up her hands. "Why don't you ask Ganon?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Fine! I will! Unlike you, HE actually knows what he's talking about!"  
"Pfft, you act like you've ACTUALLY spoke to him in person!"  
"Uh yeah because I HAVE!"  
All the Wildlings went still.  
Link's confidence dropped and he nervously looked around.  
"SPILL!" Demanded Scala, grabbing ahold of him.  
"WH-WHAT AM I SPILLING??" Link prepared himself for bloody combat.  
"We are in combat?!" Namira asked, looking around frantically.  
"It's....an expression guys...." Scala rubbed her temples.  
"Like the ones we make on our face?"  
"So battle expressions?"  
"So then we ARE in combat?!!?"  
"Oh my Ganon- GUYS!" Scala yelled.  
"We AREN'T in combat. It's just a.....Hyrulean saying...." Scala was getting real tired of this Lynel Shit.  
Link huffed in annoyance and settled back down. Whether he was annoyed with Hyrulean slang or the lack of fighting was unknown to Scala.  
"Spill simply means to give me the details it did NOT have to be as complicated as it just was!" She said while sighing, already knowing this was going to be a long day.  
"Well then why didn't you just say that instead?" Link scoffed.  
"Sorry I forget that you guys are MORONS!"  
"So....we aren't getting attacked...?"  
Scala groaned effortlessly.

———————————————

Sidon paced around his room anxiously.  
Muzu had told him to remain there until further notice. He wasn't sure when 'further notice' was.  
"Your Highness..." Muzu said, creaking the door open a tad.  
"YES,MUZU?" Sidon rushed to the door in immediate alert.  
Muzu looked mildly perturbed before shaking his head silently.  
"The King wishes to see you. He says to bring the....slate along as well." Muzu spat venom upon the words of saying slate. Sidon wasn't quite sure as to why.  
"A-Ah yes! Right away! Tell him I will be there momentarily!" Sidon hastily responded, gathering his things.  
Muzu halfheartedly grumbled a response in return before quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sidon scurried to his father's throne, bowing in respectable honor upon arrival.  
"Father! I have arrived!" Sidon announced dramatically.  
"I can see that. Now then, Muzu has been telling me about you having some sort of slate....?"  
'Cutting to the chase, huh, father?'  
Sidon pulled it out of his bag, one of the many 'fan gifts' he was glad to have finally found use for, and presented it to his father.  
King Dorephan looked at it in awe.  
"By Twilight....it really is the Champion's Slate....."  
"Th-The Champions Slate....?"  
"Yes.....Zelda's appointed knight herself, Link. But how exactly did you get it.....?" King Dorephan inquired.  
Sidon rubbed the back of his fin.  
"Well.....you see....."

—————————————————

Today was raining harder than usual. Vah Ruta seemed to have been especially angry this evening, and it happened to be the evening of a very important meeting.  
Upon hearing the name of Link all the Zorans had gathered around to listen in on the private conversation, hoping to get new gossip.  
All except one.  
Reylin bolted the moment he saw the opportunity, making his way to the mountains. Swimming was never his expertise but climbing was always fun to him. He liked to imitate the lizalfos he would see far from the domain, only he couldn't camouflage like them. He also admired how fast they ran, and how they used their tails as an additional weapon. Reylin aspired to be a Lizalfos when he grows up.  
"Reylin!"  
Reylin tensed and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
"Reylin! Where are you!"  
It would soon all be meaningless noise! He couldn't wait!  
He was going to be free!  
He bounded over the mountain and beamed in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y'all thought I was dead. Sorry it's been forever. I'm graduating in like a couple of weeks and I'm getting a new puppy. A lot of things are happening atm in life. BUT I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS STORY HANGING. NOT THIS ONE! I REFUSEEEE!!!!! Also I'm working on making video games and like doing TikTok/YouTube for some god awful reason. My Users are Orangelover18- check me outtttt! Anyways- bye-bee~! Stay Orange! I will also be accepting Wildling OCs btw, someone on AO3 made a wildling OC and like that's cool I wanna add them n such or st least draw them. Let me know what y'all think bout this chapter. ALSO chapter title has to do with each character part sort of heheheh)


End file.
